A Dusty Red and Faded Gold
by lrs002
Summary: A weird shop, an odd uncle, an overbearing mother, a prince looking for a new pair of gloves and a little red book makes for an interesting day in little Sarah life. Oneshot.


A Dusty Red and Faded Gold

In a small town that will remain unnamed it was a sunny day and people strolled down the sidewalks, went into stores and came out with shopping bags and a lighter wallet. At the end of the street was an old building that was squat and tall at the same time, no one went into this shop for they thought it was odd and scary but today was different.

Inside the shop was even stranger then the outside. There was wood floors and four walls with shelves which were common for just about any store but everything else about the store felt weird, magical and out of place. On the wall was a poster of stairs going everywhere and on the shelves were an assortment of toys. In the middle of the room there were many freestanding bookshelves of many sizes ranging from the color black pink, then in the corner was a wobbly three-legged table with a bunch of jars filled with horrible things that not even a crazy person would want to look at much less buy. Next to the table where glass cases filled with armor weapons and a beautiful flowing dress. Once you got past the maze of bookshelves a counter was sandwiched in between two long walls of cubbyholes , the area was quite narrow and it was made even more so because there was a spiraling staircase stuck smack dab in between the two walls.

Just then the bell of the shop door jingled making the little girl, whom were sitting on the stool behind the counter and playing with a small chest of jewelry that was placed there, look up at the couple coming in.

"Mother, I do not see why I had to come with you." A man with blonde hairs said

"Can't a mother spent the day with her son, Jareth." A woman with long silver hair and blue eyes that looked more like ice said

" Well, whenever you want to spend the day with me you have something up your devious sleeve. Last time I just barely got out of marrying the Princess of Cups. " Jareth said narrowing his mismatched eyes.

"There will be nothing of that this time." Jareth mother said

"I don't believe you but I will find out soon enough." Jareth said turning toward a cubbyhole and picking up a lantern that looked like you had something flying around inside it.

"Oh my who put fairies inside lanterns." Jareth's mother said something outraged

"Capt. Hook does, Mother," Jareth said "plus you know that fairies are vile little things that bite."

"Tinkerbell is not bad." Said the little girl as she hopped down from his stool and ran over her braided dark hair bouncing and her green eyes glittering.

"Oh fairies are nothing like Tinkerbell. They may be pretty like her but they are very mean and not very helpful at all." Jareth said

Jareth's mother snorted "I can't believe you know Tinkerbell is Jareth. You have been reading too much at times like this I wish you more like your brother Orin, who is the greatest warrior of our kind."

"Mother, I do not wish to conquer foreign lands or don't armor and fight wars."

"Why would you have to fight wars?" The little girl asked

"Because I am Prince Jareth of the Fae." Jareth said

"Wow, I'm a Princess or at least what Daddy says when I go visit him." The little girl said

"Sarah, Why didn't you come get me?" A woman coming out from behind red curtains said holding a feather duster

"Sorry Mommy." The girl said

"Madam, are you the owner of this fine establishment?" Asked Jareth's mother

"No my brother Phineas is and he is out at the moment, but he should be back at any minute." The Woman said

"Is that my name I hear?" Asked a man with silver rimmed glasses perched on his angular nose and long red hair tied back in a loose ponytail, as he came down the stairs.

"Phineas how on earth did you get upstairs when I saw you go out the front door moments ago?" Sarah's mother asked

"Magic, My dear Elizabeth." Phineas said wiggling his fingers making gold sparks shoot out and Sarah giggle

"Now what can I help you with?" He said turning to Jareth and his mother

"My son needs a new pair of gloves his old pair have holes in them and you know how sensitive Fae hands are, Master Phineas." Jareth's mother said

"Yes I do indeed know, but I'm afraid we do not have any gloves." Phineas said pushing a strand of his hair away from his face to reveal a pair of pointy ears with tiny silver hoops in them

"Uncle Phineas," Sarah said excitedly "I saw some on the shelf."

"You may go get them but be careful." Elizabeth said

"Okay." Sarah said running off

A few minutes later, Sarah returned with a pair of black leather gloves.

"May I help the Prince put these on?" Sarah asked

"No," Phineas said, "I must be the one to do it."

"You may." Jareth said looking at Sarah

"No, Absolutely not!" Jareth's mother screeched

"Mother, The only reason I would need a new pair of gloves is if I were about to become king. So I will do as I please." Jareth said slowly taking off the gloves he wore.

"Do not look so worried Phineas she will be fine." Jareth said

Sarah then helped Jareth put on the new pair of gloves.

"Thank you Sarah." Jareth said

"You're welcome." Sarah said

"Time to go." Jareth's mother said making her way to the door

"Mother, the payment."

"Ah yes thank you for reminding me." Jareth's mother said not sounding at all thankful

Reaching into her bag chairs mother pulled out a small red leather bound book with faded gold lettering on the cover.

"Here," Jareth's mother said not even looking at what she thrust into Sarah's hands "Come Jareth."

"Goodbye Sarah," Jareth said " Phineas, I expect you in a few days."

"Yes, my Prince." Phineas said

Then Jareth left. As the door shut behind them he could catch a few words being yelled by Jareth mother

"When we back to the castle we seriously must figure out that curse the Princess of Cups put on you Jareth because I was simply not stand for you falling in love with a human. I will not ever have it! –

Later that night while a thunderstorm raged outside, Sarah curled up with her puppy named Merlin and listened to her mother read from the book called Labyrinth.

**AN: Please Review**


End file.
